WE DON'T TALK ANYMORE
by heoneypeach
Summary: Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali aku menyentuh buku tahunan sekolah menengah; seolah ribuan tahun. Hiperbolis. Aku terjebak nostalgia, dan harusnya aku tahu akan begini jadinya. -Tidak ada sejarah masa lalu yang terlalu penting untuk disesali. Tidak akan ada masa depan jika tidak ada masa lalu.- TAGS: HANSOL, JISOO, JEONGHAN, WONWOO, BOYS LOVE, SEVENTEEN, JISOL SLIGHT!JIHAN


**THIS IS A FAN FICTION ABOUT SEVENTEEN PAIRING : HONG JISOO & CHOI HANSOL**

 **WE DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

 **Main Cast : HONG JISOO**

 **CHOI HANSOL**

 **Length : Oneshoot, Ficlet.**

 **Genre : DRAMA, MARRIAGE LIFE**

 **Rating : Teen, PG 12**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro.**

 **Words : 1137 words**

 **Pages : 5 pages**

 **Writted since : OCTOBER 19TH 2016**

 **Disclaimer : This is just a fiction story about SEVENTEEN pairing HONG JISOO &CHOI HANSOL. The real characters is belongs to the greatest God, ©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT, SEVENTEEN, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine . DO NOT COPY MY STORY.**

 **ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali aku menyentuh buku tahunan sekolah menengah; seolah ribuan tahun. Hiperbolis. Aku terjebak nostalgia, dan harusnya aku tahu akan begini jadinya.

Di sana, di halaman delapan puluh satu. Potretnya yang tersenyum karena bidikan kamera membuatku ikut mengulas senyum juga. Apa kabar dia? Dan apa kabar anak laki-laki bermata tajam yang merangkul pundaknya?

"Joshua, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

Jeonghan menarik atensiku dengan aroma semerbak kopi robusta. Entah sejak kapan ia berdiri di dekat daun pintu, dan dalam genggamannya ada dua cangkir cairan pekat tinggi kafein.

"Ah, hanya mengingat masa lalu." Kataku, Jeonghan mengedikan bahunya sekilas lalu menyodorkan satu cangkir di hadapanku. Wanita itu sekonyong-konyong ikut nimbrung duduk di sampingku.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kamu masih menyimpan buku tahunan sekolahmu."

"Ya."

Kemudian kami berdua larut dalam diam sembari menyesap kopi masing-masing. Bunyi gesekan kertas pun menyertai.

Jujur, aku penasaran dengan potret anak laki-laki di halaman delapan puluh satu tadi. Begitu banyak memori indah ketika potret yang mengulas senyum manis itu terlintas di pikiranku. Bisa dikatakan, aku rindu. Entah dengan kenangan yang berhasil ia ciptakan atau dengan objek yang menciptakannya. Yaitu _'dia'_. Masa-masa indah di SMA, siapa yang bisa melupakannya? Aku rasa dia juga tidak akan pernah melupakannya walau rotasi waktu memaksa untuk terus bergerak.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana dengan kabar teman-temanmu—ya kamu tau kita sangat jauh dari Korea Selatan."

Lamunanku pecah seketika. Benar kata Jeonghan.

"Aku pun sama begitu."

"Kamu pasti rindu dengan Hansol, kan?"

Walau aku bisa menutupinya, Jeonghan pasti tahu betul aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Kalau kamu beruntung, kamu bisa menghubunginya. Aku lihat masih ada kontak alamat email dan nomer ponselnya tadi." Lanjutnya sambil membalik halaman ke nomer delapan puluh satu.

"Kamu tidak marah padaku?" Ah, apa yang baru saja ku katakan?

"Buat apa aku marah? Kamu pasti rindu dengannya. Kamu juga melewatkan acara reunianmu saat aku akan melahirkan jadi ku pikir akan lebih baik jika kamu menyapanya. Sudah lebih dari lima tahun, bukan? Dan aku juga ingat kau tidak datang ke acara pernikahan Wonwoo tahun lalu"

Jeonghan menyesap kopinya lagi lalu mulai beranjak ke dapur. Sayup-sayup aku kembali mendengar perkataannya.

"Tidak ada sejarah masa lalu yang terlalu penting untuk disesali. Tidak akan ada masa depan jika tidak ada masa lalu."

Ah, istriku benar juga. Dia memang wanita yang cerdas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tuuuuut.. Tuuut.. Tuut..tuuut_

" _Moshi-moshi_? Dengan Vernon Choi di sini. Dengan siapa aku bicara?"

Dalam bahasa Jepang, suara itu menyambutku dari seberang panggilan; membuat semua kenangan yang ada di kepalaku pecah seketika. Seolah mesin waktu membawaku ke tahun di mana aku masih bisa terus mendengar suara itu sebanyak yang aku mau. Suara itu telah lama senyap dan aku bernostalgia hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Ku akui suaranya tidak banyak berubah dan aku tidak menampik jika aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"Ha-halo. Hansol?"

Ada jeda hening sebentar.

"Ya, dengan siapa aku bicara?"

"Kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ada _mood_ untuk bercanda. Jika ini orang iseng aku akan men—"

" _Hansol-ah, nan gwishin kkum kkotto_."

Aku tahu harusnya aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu.

"Jisoo _hyung_?!"

Ah, senangnya mendengarmu kembali berbahasa Korea saat bicara denganku. Harusnya dari tadi aku menyebutkan kata ajaib itu agar bisa mengingatkanmu, ya? Aku tidak mau kembali terjebak dalam masa lalu tapi jika itu bisa kembali mengingatkanmu padaku, aku dengan senang hati melakukannya tanpa imbalan sepeser pun.

"Sudah lama, ya?"

Untung Jeonghan sedang pergi belanja bulanan bersama putriku. Bisa mati kutu jika tiba-tiba Yoojung dan Jeonghan mendapatiku mulai terisak hanya karena sebuah panggilan telepon.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa mendapat nomer ponselku, _hyung_? Dan, apa kau menangis?"

Aku tau Hansol tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya tapi aku merasa penting untuk segera menghapus jejak air mata di pipi lalu menenagkan suaraku. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, aku kembali buka suara.

"Puji Tuhan kau masih menggunakan nomer lamamu saat SMA."

"Ya, aku memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengganti nomerku. Dan aku pikir kau mengganti ponselmu begitu pindah ke Los Angeles."

"Memang benar."

"Dan aku pikir kau bukanlah orang yang mau menengok ke masa lalu hanya untuk sekadar menanyakan kabarku."

"Memang benar."

"Lalu, dari mana kau mendapat nomer ponselku? Dari tadi kau belum menjawabnya."

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa geli ketika Hansol mulai rewel dan merajuk. Dari seberang panggilan aku bisa dengar Hansol mendengus.

"Aku menemukannya di buku tahunan sekolah."

"Pantas saja.."

"Aku agaknya menyesal karena kita tidak bicara lagi sejak bertahun-tahun."

"Salahmu sendiri tidak datang ke reuni."

"Jeonghan tidak bisa melahirkan tanpa ada aku di sampingnya. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Kapan mau main ke Korea? Ajak sekalian Jeonghan _noona_ pulang kampung."

"Sepertinya aku betah di sini. Mungkin nanti jika Yoojung sudah cukup umur untuk bikin paspor aku akan main ke Korea—"

Karena jika aku secepatnya pulang ke Korea, aku tidak akan mudah melupakanmu begitu saja, Hansol.

"—Ah, bagaimana dengan Wonwoo? Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang."

Oh, sepertinya kau sedang menyantap sesuatu karena pertanyaanku tadi membuatmu tersedak, ya? Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya itu tidak lah penting untuk dijelaskan. Lagi pula, bukankah masing-masing dari kita telah berbahagia dengan jalan masing-masing?

"Wonwoo _hyung_ baik-baik saja. Setelah menikah, kami menetap di Jepang dan sekali-kali kami pulang ke Korea."

"Aku tidak tahu tidak tahu kau berminat ada di _posisi bawah_ setelah kau putus denganku. Haha."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hingga anak kedua kami lahir ke dunia, aku tidak pernah bicara lagi dengannya. Bahkan saat kami berempat jalan-jalan di taman dekat sungai Han, dia hanya tersenyum manis padaku. Senyuman yang tidak akan pernahku lupakan karena dia pernah menjadi bagian dari masa lalu ku yang tidak terlalu penting untuk disesali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[.THE END.]**

 **A/N: ISENG AJA GEGARA LIAT TANYANGAN YANG 360 ITU DI MBC DAN ADA WONWOO X HANSOL MOMENT. GUA LANGSUNG MIKIR KALO WONWOO ITU BENER-BENER SEME-ABLE APALAGI DI MV HEALING DIA TANPA RAMBUT PONI LEMPAR BIKIN FANGIRL PADA HAMIL SEKETIKA DAN FANBOY BERUBAH HALUAN /DIGAMPAR/ MAMPUS DAH OTP GUA AMBYAR SE AMBYAR-AMBYARNYA APALAGI ADA GYUHAN THREESOME SAMA JISOO DI PHOTOSHOOT BUAT PARFUM CLEAN :"D LELAH DEDE, BANG BERDELUSI MULU. GARA-GARA GABUT PAGI PAGI NGETIKNYA JUGA SUPER NGEBUT AND AS ALWAYS, NON-BETA FICT :")**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW?**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKORO**


End file.
